


The Date

by myami_eve



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina 2020, NaruHina Month, Naruto is Just Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myami_eve/pseuds/myami_eve
Summary: March 2020. Fanfic / Fanart inspired.This was inspired by “Will You Stand Beside Me?” by SpaciousIgnatius from AO3.Naruto is nervous for his first date with Hinata. He thought Ichiraku Ramen was going to be fine but Sakura-chan scolded him for it. He seeked advice from several people.Hinata was crazy nervous for the date too. She wasn't sure if she was up for it. She tried to seek advice from Kurenai-sensei.How will their first date turn out?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: NaruHina, NaruHina2020





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> I read this fanfic on January and I had my own idea (?) from it. There's some similarity and differences to the plot etc. Hope you enjoy it! Story and plot credits all towards SpaciousIgnatius :) 
> 
> I don't own any of the characters either.

Naruto was pacing around his room frantically. He was nervous and why wouldn’t he be? His first date with Hinata was in a few hours and he’s never been on a date before. Sure he hung out with Hinata with his close friends before, but this was different. He knew it and Sakura made sure it was clear that he did.

“No Ichiraku,” Sakura said sternly the other day. “Go somewhere nicer and more romantic. Ask her where she wants to go, alright?”

“But what’s wrong with Ichiraku?” he asked back naively. He immediately kept quiet when Sakura glared at him. “Put some effort and think about what Hinata likes.” 

“Hmm…. I know she likes sweets, that's for sure but we can’t have something sweet for dinner, can we? Do you know if she likes Yakiniku Q? Choji absolutely loves going there and I’ve been there before so I know it’s good.”

“Don’t ask me, Naruto. Go ask Neji or Kiba or Shino? But put some effort into this date. Hinata deserves that much. Actually, she deserves more so make sure to treat her right!” 

Naruto nodded in agreement.

*

“Ya nervous?” Kiba asked.

“Of course she is. That’s because she’s going on a date with Naruto,” Shino said while adjusting his dark glasses. Hinata just fidgeted with her fingers.

“Don’t worry Hinata! It’s Naruto! Good ol’ Naruto will probably just take you out to Ichiraku. I doubt he knows the difference between a casual ramen dinner and a romantic date.”

“Yes. That’s because Naruto does not know anything about dates, or what girls even like.”

“I - I don’t mind going anywhere if I’m with Naruto-kun…”

“Well, if you say so,” Kiba replied, scratching his head.

“I…. I’m just worried if he’ll get bored with me…”

“Well, he is quite popular with girls in Konoha right now.”

“That’s because he is famous for being Konoha’s Hero and the war hero.”

Hinata looked down and sighed. Kiba and Shino were not making it any better for her. She bowed before leaving and headed down towards her sensei’s place. Maybe Kurenai-sensei can help her ease her nerves or offer some advice.

*

Naruto walked down the familiar streets of Konoha. He was looking around for a proper restaurant. He wasn’t sure which restaurant to choose or even who to ask about it. He scratched his head, still wondering what was wrong with going to Ichiraku for dinner. But he knew better to not listen to Sakura’s warning because if she ever found out he still went to Ichiraku with Hinata for their date…. He knew he wouldn’t come out uninjured.

“Naruto!” 

Naruto turned his head and saw the familiar faces of the best trio combination, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji. 

“Yo!” Naruto greeted.

“You ready for your date?” Choji asked.

Naruto shook his head. “I have no clue where to bring her for dinner. Sakura-chan told me not to bring her to Ichiraku...”

“Just bring her somewhere nice,” Shikamaru said.

“What is nice? Do you know if Hinata has any restaurants she like?”

“Well, maybe you can ask Kurenai-sensei?” Ino suggested.

“Hmm… that’s a great idea! Thanks Ino!” Naruto said and was about to head off.

“Naruto, wait!”

“Hmm?”

“What are you going to wear for your date?” Ino asked with her eyes full of doubt. Knowing Naruto… 

“Just my usual clothes. Why?”

“Haha… typical Naruto,” Shikamaru said and Ino facepalm whilst sighing.

“Before you head to Kurenai-sensei’s place, maybe we should get you some clothes for your date,” Ino sighed further.  
“What’s wrong with his clothes now?” Choji asked. Shikamaru just laughed and Ino shook her head. She silently thanked the stars that Sai isn’t THAT clueless… hopefully… 

“Come on,” Ino said while pulling Naruto towards a clothes shop. She was going to make sure Naruto was dressed appropriately for the date and Hinata gets what she deserves. She knows how long Hinata has chased after Naruto and she knew what it felt like. Finally having mutual feelings was the best thing ever.

*

As Hinata headed up the street towards Kurenai-sensei’s place, she was thinking about what to wear for her date tonight with Naruto-kun. Wait… Is it even going to be a date? She wasn’t sure… I mean she did assume it was because he said it was just going to be the two of them… She remembered how nervous but overjoyed she was when he asked her.

“Hinata...Can I ask you something…?” Naruto said softly while scratching his head which was unlike his usual self.

“Of course, Naruto-kun. How can I help you?”

“I - I…”

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll do my best to help you,” Hinata reassured him, being oblivious.

“T-That’s not it…” Naruto went on.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked worryingly, wondering what had happened. 

“I - I was wondering… if you were free on Friday night...?”

“I think so, yes. I should be free.”

“D - Do you… want to have dinner with me?”

“With all of our other friends?”

“No… J - Just the two of us...” Naruto said while blushing but looked up into Hinata’s eyes.

“H - huh?” Hinata blushed furiously.

“Y - yeah… J - Just the two of us… If you’re up for it…?”

“H - Huh?!” Hinata repeated.

“Y - You don’t want to?” Naruto asked sadly.  
“N - No…” 

“Then Saturday night it is?” Naruto said happily. Hinata just nodded shyly and Naruto went off happily.

Hinata stood there in shock for quite a while before Sakura came to talk to her. 

*Flashback over*

She still could not believe it until now… But Sakura did tell her to trust Naruto-kun and meet him on Saturday night like it was a date. She stood in front of Kurenai-sensei’s place and when she was about to knock on the door…

“So what brings you here, Naruto?” Kurenai-sensei asked.

“Ah… about that…” Naruto started off hesitantly. Hinata frowned. Why would Naruto-kun come visit Kurenai-sensei? She continued to eavesdrop outside.

“I… wanted to ask about Hinata.”

“Oh? Why so sudden?”

“Well…” Naruto started and chuckled softly. “We are going on a date later tonight.” 

Upon hearing that, Hinata’s cheeks were on fire and her heart started beating faster.

“A date?”

“Yeah, I invited her out for dinner with just the two of us.”

“Well that sounds nice. Are you here to ask me about what she likes?”

“Yeah… I hate to admit it, but I don’t really know what she likes other than sweet. I only always went to Ichiraku for ramen or the dango shop or Yakiniku Q with the guys.”

“Hmm… Well, what about that nice sushi place down the street of Yamanaka’s Florist? Hinata does like classic Japanese cuisine.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Great! Thanks so much Kurenai-sensei! I knew I could count on you!” 

“Naruto, I want to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

“It’s about Hinata…”

“What about her?”

“Why are you asking her out for a date? Are you interested in her in that way?”

“H - Huh? Er...” Hinata’s heart sank. She quietly went away feeling dejected.

Kurenai-sensei chuckled. “It’s okay. You don’t have to answer me, I know the answer. You should go get ready for your date.” Naruto nodded and headed off, feeling embarrassed but elated. He headed towards his apartment with his new clothes. He wanted to get ready early. After all, he had important stuff to do before the date. He was definitely looking forward to their date.

*

Hinata stood in front of the tree with the swing across the Konoha Ninja Academy. She had her head hanging down and was feeling sorry for herself.

“Hey Hinata,” Iruka-sensei called out. Hinata looked up and bowed. 

“Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei.”

“What are you doing out here?”

“Nothing much…” 

Iruka-sensei frowned at the sound of Hinata’s sad tone.

“What’s wrong?”

“I - I…”

“Did Naruto do something wrong?”

“H - huh?”

“He told me that you two were going out for dinner today.”

“Ah… yes we are... but I think I got ahead of myself…”

“About what?”

“I - I thought… it was a d - date… but Naruto-kun doesn’t think so...”  
“I’m pretty sure he does.”

“H - huh?” Hinata looked up.

“He told me about it on the day he asked you. He sounded overjoyed when he told me you said yes,” Iruka-sensei said with a smile.

“R - really?” and Iruka-sensei nodded.

“B - but… what if he gets bored when he’s with me… or thinks I’m boring… or what if I mess up and then he might not want to see me again?” Hinata asked.

“Well… For starters, what do you usually talk about with Naruto?”

“Uh… about missions and about the people we know and the villagers in Konoha?”

“Anything else? What about your interests?”

“Well… we do talk about Neji-nii san and about food and… plants?”

“That’s good. You can talk about those on your dates and find out more about each other from there. After all, you go on dates to spend time together and get to know each other better,” Iruka-sensei reassured Hinata. Hinata nodded and smiled slightly.

“That is true…” 

“Now, you should go get ready for your date. Can’t be late now right?” 

Hinata nodded and went off. She hoped that the date goes well…. 

*

Hinata fumbled with her fingers. She was standing in her room, faced against the mirror. She looked at herself - wearing a one-piece, it reached just right above her knees. It was white spaghetti strap dress with small cosmos flower patterns over it. She had put some light make-up on, some powder with a hint of blush over her cheeks and rosy hue lip colour.

“Nee-sama! He’s here!” Hanabi called over excitedly. She came into her room and gasped. 

“You look so beautiful! He won’t be able to stop himself from staring!” gushed Hanabi. Hinata felt a blush creep up her neck. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’m not kidding! Come on! Let’s not keep him waiting!” 

Hinata nodded. She grabbed her iris scarf and wrapped it around her. It matched her eye colour perfectly. She looked at herself once more in the mirror, she put her hair to one side, draping over her right shoulder. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself. 

She walked out of the Hyuuga compound and saw Naruto. She blushed at the sight of him. He wasn’t wearing his usual clothes, which made her smile. She wasn’t the only one dressed up. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a pair of slack pants, simple sure but it suit him perfectly. 

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata. His mouth fell open.

“Hi - Hinata…”

“Hello Naruto-kun.”

“Y - you…” Naruto was speechless. Hanabi was chuckling beside Hinata. 

“Told you so,” Hanabi whispered to Hinata.

“Naruto-san, please take care of Nee-sama for tonight. Nee-sama have a good time tonight!” Hanabi said and left the two alone.

It was quiet for a few moments. 

“... Hi - Hinata… shall we uh… go?”

“O - okay,” Hinata said and walked towards Naruto. Naruto cleared his throat. 

“Hinata, you look beautiful in that dress,” he said awkwardly. 

“O - oh! Thank you Naruto-kun. You look handsome as well,” Hinata said, blushing.

“Ya think? These clothes are a bit stuff but Ino said I should wear something nice for our date.” 

“D - date?!” 

“Y - yeah! Isn’t this a date?” 

“I - I’m not sure…”

“Well then, it’s a date!” Naruto said while smiling at Hinata.

“S - sure, Naruto-kun.”

“Do…do you not like that idea?”  
“N - no! I like it very much.” Hinata said, her face hot red from blushing.

“That’s good! Oh, here! Some er… flowers for you,” Naruto said, holding out a bouquet of flowers towards Hinata. 

“O - oh! They’re beautiful, Naruto-kun.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. I wasn’t sure what to get when I dropped by Yamanaka’s Florist just now. Ino helped me pick out the flowers,” Naruto chuckled nervously.

“They’re wonderful, Naruto-kun,” Hinata said while smelling the fragrance of the flowers. She quickly went back into the house, put them into an empty vase and came out back.

“Shall we go then?”

“Where are we going, Naruto-kun?”

“We are going to Sushi Q! I heard they serve good sushi and you like them, dont’cha?”

“Yes I do,” Hinata said, smiled and nodded. Naruto then held out his left hand towards Hinata. Hinata looked at him confused. Naruto grabbed her right hand and smiled bashfully at her.

“Let’s go and have dinner!” 

“O - okay!”

*

Naruto and Hinata enjoyed their dinner together. The atmosphere between them was nice and they conversed on miscellaneous topics. Hinata was glad they were able to talk normally and hope that Naruto enjoyed his time being with her. They were heading towards the Hyuuga mansion now and yes, they were holding hands.

“Sorry about the bandages…” Naruto said.

“Hmm?”

“My right hand…”

“It’s no big deal, Naruto-kun. I don’t mind it. It shows how much you have worked and achieved and I’m happy for you.”

“Really? That’s great. I felt it might be hard to look at.”

“Not at all,” Hinata said while shaking her head.  
“I’m happy about that. I like holding your hands,” Naruto said nonchalantly. Then he blushed, realizing what he said.

“H - huh?” Hinata blushed furiously.

Naruto cleared his throat. “Hinata! Would you uhm! Go out on another date with me?!” Naruto asked, a bit too loudly due to embarassment.

“O - oh! I would l-love to, Naruto-kun,” Hinata replied softly but clearly enough for Naruto to hear her.

“Yes!” Naruto shouted and fist bumped into the air.

“Na - Naruto-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“Why…why did you ask me out for a date?”

“H-huh? Oh… er…”

“W-why would you want to go on another date with me..?”

Naruto cleared his throat again. He turned himself and Hinata to face each other and held both of her hands. Hinata looked up at him and met his eyes. 

“I… er… ever since that time, I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

“That time?”

“When you uh… helped me fight against Pain.”

“O - oh!”

“And during the war, when you helped me get back on my feet. When you told me that you were going to be fighting beside me… That’s when I realized I wanted to always stand beside you and fight with you,” Naruto said seriously and smiled bashfully at her. 

“Naruto-kun…” Tears streamed down Hinata’s cheeks.

“Hi - Hinata! Why are you crying?”

“Oh, I’m just so happy, Naruto-kun. I never thought you would ever say that to me.” Hinata tried to wipe her tears away. Naruto’s hands came up and helped her wipe the tears away.

“I know I might have been too slow…” Hinata shook her head in response.

“The others told me that I was dumb and slow… They also told me I made you wait for too long? Not sure what they meant by that,” Naruto said while chuckling.

“Hinata giggled. “No, you didn’t make me wait.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm. Being able to be with you was all that matters.”

“Oh, Hinata...” Naruto said while inching closer. Hinata blushed redder if that was even possible. Her heart beat faster that it ever could. She held her breath and then… their lips met and they kissed gently. Their lips parted. Hinata shyly met Naruto’s eyes and Naruto chuckled. 

“So…I’ll see you tomorrow?” Naruto asked, breaking the silence. Hinata nodded, still shocked at what happened.

“I enjoyed myself today,” Naruto continued.

“M-me too, Naruto-kun.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“Mm-hmm. Good night, Naruto-kun.”

“Good night, Hinata,” Naruto said and went off, leaving Hinata in front of the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata sighed in content. What was she even nervous about? 

Naruto smiled to himself on the way home. What the hell was he so nervous about? He couldn’t wait to spend them with Hinata tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So..................... I was going to write both for March... but I was too busy and with everything going on (the COVID-19 pandemic) I wasn't in the right mind or mood to write anything... Also I didn't proofread this at all so, sorry if there's any mistakes! And... I did have several ideas for the Bodyguard AU but wasn't sure which one to write or what ending it would be... I might write it later on depending on the situation! No promises! 
> 
> Take care everyone and be sure to take care of your hygiene! Stay safe all  
> With loads of love x


End file.
